1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for wind loading a strip of 35 mm. photographic film into a cylindrical magazine simultaneously with the assembly of the magazine components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,940,232, exemplifying the prior art, discloses a film winding apparatus employing an intermittently rotated turntable having a spool supply station, an end cap supply station, and a cover supply station, said spool, caps and cover being assembled into a cylindrical film magazine, a film winding station for loading a film strip onto a spool, and a capping station for inserting the wound spool into the cover and capping its ends. The work movement is thus temporarily stopped at each of said stations, and during such stoppage the loading and assembly steps are independently carried out.
In such an apparatus precise control is required to accurately feed or supply the magazine components at the respective turntable stops in a short period of time at each station, and it is difficult to increase the rotational speed of the turntable and apparatus to thereby increase the production rate without adversely affecting the necessary control accuracy.